Como me Apaixonei por Você?
by Arine-san
Summary: Oneshot. Botan pensa em uma certa pessoa, e, de repente, ele aparece. HieiBotan Tradução da fic "How Did I Fall For You?" (nome da autora se encontra na fic)


**Como me apaixonei por você?**

**Autora: ****teh wheelbarrow**

**Tradução: Arine-san**

**Nota da tradutora: Eu gosto muito dessa fic, espero que gostem também!**

Um pequeno suspiro escapou dos lábios de Botan. Ela estremeceu enquanto a neve caia do céu e o vento frio soprava através de suas mechas azuis celeste. Estava muito frio, mas mesmo assim não tinha vontade de ir para casa. _'Como me apaixonei por você…?" _pensou. Ela andou um pouco, seus pés afundando na neve macia.

"Onna."

Ela ouviu uma voz áspera à suas costas. Virando, seus olhos que pareciam piscinas cor-de-rosa encontraram outro par de olhos, rubros e sedutores. Era irônico; aquele em quem ela pensava decidiu aparecer.

"Só você seria tola o suficiente para ficar aqui fora com esse tempo".

"Bem, então… O que VOCÊ está fazendo aqui fora?" Botan replicou de forma agradável.

"Hn."

Botan ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Esta é a única resposta que eu vou arrancar de você?"

"Sim."

Ela deu de ombros e depois perguntou: "Ok. Agora é sério, o que você está fazendo aqui fora?"

"O que faz você pensar que eu vou te responder na segunda vez?"

Um sorriso malicioso surgiu no rosto de Botan. "Porque se você não responder, eu vou fazer isso!"

O demônio de fogo não teve uma chance de responder, enquanto era atingido no rosto por uma bola de neve. Botan se observava divertida, enquanto ele limpava a neve, que agora estava derretida, do rosto. Ele lhe lançou o seu famoso olhar de morte, mas Botan não pareceu ser afetada por isso. Ela apenas riu com satisfação e pegou mais um pouco de neve, formando uma bola. Ela jogou a bola e, para sua surpresa, a única coisa que ela atingiu foi o chão cheio de neve. Hiei tinha desaparecido. _'Oh droga… Ele vai me acertar!" _ela pensou.

"H-Hiei…? Onde você está? V-vamos, apareça!" nervosa, ela suplicou.

_Onde está a diversão nisso?_ Ela ouviu uma voz provocativa dizer em sua mente.

_'SAIA da minha mente AGORA e apareça__!' _ela pensou.

"Ok." Ela ouviu uma voz que vinha de suas costas.

"EEP!" ela gritou e se virou rapidamente.

Tarde demais.

Uma boa quantidade de neve glacial foi despejada por toda a cabeça dela e penetrou em sua jaqueta e suas roupas. Ela gemeu alto, enquanto a friagem a atingia como um tijolo.

"AHH! HIEI, SEU **IDIOTA**!" ela gritou e o atacou, imobilizando-o no chão.

"Onna… Saia de CIMA DE MIM." Ele rosnou.

"Não!" ela disse triunfante, "Não até que você me diga o que está fazendo aqui fora, em primeiro lugar."

Ela ouviu outro rosnado e num piscar de olhos, ele havia desaparecido de novo. Ela murmurou algo que soava como "Demônio do fogo, rápido e estúpido." Ela levantou do chão e se encontrou face a face com ninguém menos que o demônio do fogo, rápido e estúpido. Seus rostos estavam bem próximos, afastados apenas por alguns centímetros.

"Você quer saber o porquê de eu estar aqui nesse clima frio? E com você, quando podia estar em qualquer lugar?"

"Isso." Botan respondeu.

"Talvez eu goste da sua companhia, onna." ele respondeu de forma tranquilamente.

Houve um momento de estranho silêncio, e então os olhos de Botan se iluminaram.

"Sério? Bem, Sr. Hiei Jaganshi… Eu gosto da sua companhia também" ela fez um barulho como se fosse um pássaro prestes a cantar e o puxou para um abraço. Hiei estava surpreso e tentou corresponder ao gesto, envolvendo-a com seus braços.

Ela sorriu pelo fato de Hiei não estar empurrando-a para longe e pelo fato de corresponder ao abraço. _'Meu Deus, Hiei… Como me apaixonei por você?" ela pensou_, _"De todas as pessoas. Você?"_

_Você soa como se isso fosse uma coisa ruim._ Ela ouviu uma voz em sua cabeça de novo.

Rapidamente, ela quebrou o abraço de forma relutante, enquanto ficava completamente corada. "HIEI! SEU IDIOTA, FIQUE LONGE DOS MEUS PENSAMENTOS! VOCÊ NÃO SABE QUE ISSO É UMA INVASÃO DE PRIVACIDADE E-"

Ele deu um sorriso de lado e colocou um dedo sobre os lábios dela, fazendo com que ela se calasse. "Cale a boca, onna. Você não deveria estar gritando comigo."

A Guia Espiritual o encarava, "E por que não?"

"Porque eu também me pergunto como me apaixonei por você."


End file.
